Haunted
by NanaVan
Summary: Mike is desperate to find a job that will be able to help him pay his rent soon. When he sees Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ready to hire new night guards, he quickly jumps for the game. Even if the place gives him the creeps and bad rumors have spread around about it, needing money is more important than worrying about that. But, Everyone has a naughty side. Especially in night time. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Mike let out a puff of air. He was skimming through the camera, and was bored out of his mind. The only thing coming close to eventful was the music box he had to wind up (which he found entirely stupid, but hearing the rumors of this place, he wasn't gonna risk anything). Mike needed the money and as much as this place gave him the creeps, this was his only chance to pay the rent. He was glad nothing spooky had happened (minus the few creaks here and there) in the pizzeria. Also, the animatronics and balloon kid were remodeled to look more "cute", when in reality they looked more like Halloween prostitutes. At least that is what he heard from parents before entering the pizza place and actually having a look at the animatronics.

Mike glanced at the clock. _3:00 A.M. _Time was going way too slow for his liking. Why couldn't anything fun happen? Something to at least keep him entertained. So far the rumors of this place being a haunted maniac seem to have become more like lies than actual truth. He was almost tempted to just let the music box play through the whole song. Almost.

_3:15 A.M._

Mike groaned out in frustration and banged his head on the desk. Suddenly, he froze. Weird clanking noises echoed through the halls. He quickly winded up the box and checked the cameras. His heart nearly popped out of his chest when he saw new and improved Bonnie walking around.

_Wha-How-No-Why-What?!_

Animatronics weren't supposed to walk around. Especially when they are turned off. Mike just stared. His throat felt clogged up, making it harder to breath. The warning sign of the music box popped up again. He quickly got to work on that and then returned back to where he last saw Bonnie.

She was gone.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit." His frantic search rewarded him with nothing. Moving away from the computers, he quickly flashed the light on each door. Bonnie's head was poking through the doorway. Fear left him paralyzed. He knew what had to be done yet he couldn't get himself to close the door. Mike was fascinated and terrified at the same time. He was thinking about pinching himself when Bonnie jumped into the office and smacked her hands onto the arms of the desk chair. Bonnie's giggle echoed through the office. It sounded like one of those psycho doll giggles. "You are quite different from the other night guards."

Her metal face tilted a slight bit to the right, her robotic eyes blinking once. "Usually they are all rude and fat. Ugly, too."

Mike didn't know what to do. His throat felt like a desert, his tongue felt like sandpaper, his voice was nowhere to be found, and his body was frozen smack dab on the spot. Metal gears creaked here and there as she tilted her head the other way. Another giggle left her mouth. "You are quite the opposite. Refreshing. New." Another blink. Bonnie stood up and crossed her arms. "Can you talk?"

Mike nearly gulped. He noticed that her smile was more of an evil smirk. "Afraid?" Her fingers trailed down his leg. "Good." Bonnie's eyes flicked toward his. "I enjoy killing those nasty jerks...but you give me more of a curiosity to see what's under all this before I slit your throat."

"When did you learn to speak with all these words?" Was the only thing that popped out of his mouth.

She laughed her creepy robotic-girly laugh. "When you spend your whole life with humans, you tend to know more than everyone lets on. You learn."

Mike slowly glanced at her hands. "You...Y-you won't kill me...r-right?"

Another tilt of the head. "Why not? If I don't, I'm sure the others will. And, you seem like a very nice prize to kill. Handsome. Never seen a guy like you work the night shift."

He gulped. "I...w-will...c-can we talk about this for a second? I clearly don't want to die." He pushed back hard with his feet, sending his chair flying back. Quickly, Mike jumped out. Bonnie giggled again and jumped after him.

"Running? Bad choice, my love."

It was like a tag-your-it game. Just with a minor twist. One was running away from death and the other _was_ death. He was practically yelling by now. "W-wait! Explain to me why you want to kill me! At least give me that!"

Bonnie pinned him against the wall. A smile played on her lips. "I guess so. Since, your death is practically here already." Her hand snaked its way onto Mike's neck. "You'll look good in a suit..."

His eyes widened.

"See...this man once killed us. So, now we kill whoever stays at night, hoping it is that person who took our lives away from us at such a young age." The hand tightened.

Warning signs had been already beeping, but Mike couldn't do much about it with a purple, sexy bunny on his tail. Music started playing by itself and he was pretty sure that was most definitely _not _a good sign. Bonnie giggled again. "Oh...you'll have fun with this one." She winked. "I can't wait-"

_6:00 A.M._

Mike nearly screamed with joy. Bonnie angrily let go and let out a menacing growl before scampering away to get into her position. The music box song had stopped playing.

He wasted no time in getting his living butt out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Want a song that could go good with this chapter or possibly the whole story all together so you can listen while reading? Then listen to Call On Me by Eric Prydz. You won't regret it.**

* * *

A knife seemed promising at first, but then rethinking his decision, a knife wouldn't do anything good. One, it would most likely anger the animatronics and make him seem like a murderer. That was a huge no. Two, he was terrible with weapons. Three, they were metal. Mike also thought about quitting, but so far he hadn't been able to find any job asking for new employees. The pizzeria was his only chance to keep a roof above his head.

Right now it was _1:30 A.M._ ,and so far, so good. He flashed the lights occasionally here and there, but so far no prostitute-giggly-psycho-Bonnie was to be seen. He glanced at the clock. _2:00 A.M_. Just a few more hours (hopefully with no encounters) to go. Mike winded the music box once again and flipped through the cameras.

His heart nearly stopped when Pirate's Cove's curtain was open and a muzzle was peaking out. He didn't know what to do other than just stare. What could he do when he saw an animatronic poke her head out of a curtain? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza didn't really come with an instruction book. And, if it did, he's pretty sure it didn't have a section saying: 'How to not die and save yourselves from crazy metal animals when working the night shift.' All he could really do was switch to the music box and wind it up again. He noticed Chica walking around-and while yes, it scared the living lights out of him, he was happy that she didn't seem to want to get near him anytime soon. Mike quickly switched to Pirate's Cove to see no one there and the curtain fully open.

_Fuck!_ He screamed in his head. He flashed the lights in each hallway and frantically looked at each camera. She was running quickly down the left side toward him. Too quickly, actually. Before he had time to close the door, Foxy popped out of the hallway and into the office and screeched. Mike fell onto the ground and clutched his chest. Black spots were clouding the top of his vision, but he forced himself to regulate his breathing and not pass out.

"Hurry!" Foxy ran up to him and knelt down. "They are going to kill you!"

His chest heaved rapidly up and down. "D-don't kill me! Please!" Mike held up his hands and shut his eyes tight. When nothing happened, he decided to take a peak to only see a frowning (or at least that's what it looked like) Foxy. "Kill you? You got it all wrong, mate. Aye, others are here to kill you."

Mike gulped and slowly decided to sit up. "And...you...don't want to kill me?"

She shook her head. "I don't kill. I've always tried to warn the night guards that their death is coming, but...they usually die every time I try to warn them."

Foxy stood up also. The warning sign was beeping frantically, so he quietly hurried to wind up the music box. Tiredly, he fell onto the chair and glanced at Foxy. "Maybe it's because you give them a heart attack every time you screech at them like that."

The gears worked her head into a small tilt. "I can't help it. My sound box isn't so good."

He decided to take his chances and turn away, flipping through the cameras once again. "Why...don't you kill?" Mike asked shakily. So far, the other animatronics seemed to want to stay away. Bonnie kept pacing through the spaces between each table and Chica kept poking at the arcade games. He nearly jumped out his chair again when he felt a muzzle scrape his shoulder.

"I don't hold grudges. Or at least, I got rid of mine a long time ago. Aye, but you should watch out for ol' Bonnie and Chica. Possibly Freddy, too. Balloon Boy doesn't do much, but he'll want to say hello. He doesn't do any killing. He just alerts the others that you are here even if you are hiding. Argh...and that Marionette. Trouble."

"Thanks." He muttered. So, letting the music wind out _was_ a bad idea. He looked at the animatronic now sitting on the desk, eyeing him curiously. "Why the grudges? Bonnie said something about you guys being killed."

If it was possible for an animatronic's eyes to darken, then that is exactly what Foxy's did. He regretted the question, feeling as if he dug up his own grave. Luckily, Foxy didn't seem to change her mind about not killing and spoke about the incident, anyway. "Argh. I remember those days very clearly. This man dressed up as an animatronic and lured us poor lil' kids into a room. That's where he murdered us and stuffed our bodies into different suits."

Mike gulped. "So...your spirits haunt the suits."

Foxy chuckled. "Aye, you got it right, mate!" Then, she got serious. "But, everyone else is out looking for some blood."

He listened quietly as he winded up the box and looked through the cameras. He quickly flashed the lights when he saw that Chica was right outside the office. The right door immediately shut, startling him and causing his eyes to land on Foxy's hook pressing on the door button. Her mouth was open. Mike guessed she was smiling. "Welcome, pirate."

He chuckled a bit nervously. He was grateful Foxy was nice enough to not kill him, but nonetheless he still felt nervous around her. And, he wasn't that oblivious, either. Mike caught Foxy glancing at his body once in a while. He went back to winding up the music box.

"Bonnie was right." She pressed the door button again once Chica left. "You are quite different looking."

Mike glanced at her. Foxy was now beside him. Her eyes flickered up his chest, down his arms and onto his legs. He licked his dry lips nervously. "Thanks for your help, Foxy..."

She looked at him with a small curious and mischievous glint in her eyes. Slowly, her hand touched his thigh. He startled slightly. "Foxy-" Her hand moving upward cut him off. Suddenly, she gripped his crotch, making a small noise of shock escape his mouth. Never in his life would he ever have thought some haunted animatronic would be sexually touching him. That sounds like a crazy story to tell.

_"I'm serious, man. This animatronic named Foxy was gripping my concealed dick." Mike said._

_His friend laughed. "You've completely lost it. Lay off the alcohol, man. No wonder you need money so much. Don't tell me you are doing drugs, as well." _

Mike was brought out of his imaginative scenarios when her grip tightened around his groin. He hissed. It felt weird, honestly, but bodies respond differently sometimes. The more she fondled with it, the more it started to wake up. Foxy giggled. "Can I lick it?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Foxy!" He pushed her hand away. The warning sign popped up again. Hurriedly, he repeated the turning cycle of the music box. "You...You are fake! Or...no! Sorry. I mean an animatronic. You'll practically bite my dick off! Where are you getting these ideas?!"

Foxy leaned in and gave out a sigh. "Oh please?" Then she giggled. "I've heard adults talk sexual. It's made me curious for the past years. I've even spied through my curtain at their texts messages when they were near me."

"You're an animatronic!"

He flashed the lights on both hallways. Bonnie's face popped out of nowhere. Quickly, he got up and slammed the door shut. Mike looked back at Foxy, who was actually now a human-looking woman, standing right in front of him. He saw the animatronic body in one corner, sitting there, creepy looking. "H-how?"

Foxy's hand brushed his cheek. "Living in an animatronic gets you bored. You learn a lot in the past years." She smiled. Foxy was pretty, he'll give you that. She had medium length hair, the color strawberry blonde, eyes a darkish green and pale skin.

"B-but...you're dead!?"

Foxy laughed. "You'd be surprised at what the world secretly hides from humans. You can do anything" She winked. "Especially, when you are dead."

He pressed the door to see if Bonnie was still there. She wasn't. Mike ducked under and ran to where he needed to work the music box. A pair of hands pushed him down onto the desk chair. Foxy quickly straddled him.

"Please?" She kissed him. Mike pulled back. Foxy growled and stood up. Harshly, she cupped his groin, digging her nails in it. Mike gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. She palmed him harder, making his member fully wake up.

Foxy giggled and unbuttoned his pants. "Ooh. That seems to be a bit painful. Let me help."

Mike opened his eyes and watched her undress his lower half. She took off his shoes and then pants. The boner was more evident now. Foxy curled her fingers around the seam of his boxers. He stopped her. "Wait."

His voice was now husky, causing Foxy bite her lip. "I don't want to die. How will I keep up with every one else while you are-"

Foxy yanked his boxers down without letting him finish. His dick sprung out. Her eyes widened. "That's...huge!"

He gulped. "But, seriously, Foxy-" A sound between a moan and a gurgle produced out of his mouth as she gripped his erect penis, tightly. "Fuck."

Mike blinked twice before coming back to his senses a little bit. Foxy was staring curiously at his dick, giving him enough time to check the cameras and wind up the music box. He glanced at the clock._ 4:20 A.M._

_Damn. That was fast._ He thought.

Foxy stood up and immediately got rid of all her clothes. Mike's eyes widened as he took her all in. His brain fried after that and his other head took over. He heard Foxy let out a surprised squeal as he grabbed her hips and made her straddle him. Her slickness wasn't going unnoticed, that's for sure. It was practically leaking down his thighs now. Their lips met, tongues colliding against each other, battling. He wasted no time in lifting her up a bit and penetrating her entrance. She moaned as her eyes rolling back. "Oh!"

She rode him fast, head tipped back. Mike occasionally checked the cameras and kept the music box going while Foxy rode him like there was no tomorrow. He glanced at the clock. _5:00 A.M. _

_Fuck it._ He thought.

Mike dropped everything he was doing and stood up, pinning her against the wall. Foxy let out an excited squeal and tugged on his hair. He thrust in and out fast. The sound of grunting, moaning and skin on skin slapping against each other echoed out the office and into the hallways. Foxy's eyes were rolled back and her mouth parted in long screams of pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Right there!" Her breathless squeals of excitement spurred him on.

He quickened his pace again after taking a slow thrust in-and-out break. Foxy's back was arched and her head thrown back. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Mike happily obliged. He slammed in and out of her, hitting the right spot, sending her into wave after wave of ecstasy. He moaned as Foxy's walls tightened around his penis. Her loud moans filled the office as she released. Euphoria engulfed them both. Soon after, Mike bucked his hips once more, burying himself balls deep and spurted his seed in her, filling her up.

They were both panting. Mike pulled out with ease and watched the juices slowly flow out. He gulped, feeling himself get hard again. Foxy giggled and stood up. "You'll be coming tomorrow...right?"

His brown eyes locked with her green ones. "I have to."

Foxy winked and slipped back on her clothes. In his slight daze, he watched her walk to her suit. Her human-self suddenly morphed into something more shimmery-like. More...ghost-like. Foxy gave her back to the animatronic and waved at him, then she slipped back into the suit. Foxy-suit immediately sprung to life. A few blinks here and a few turns of heads there, she was up and about. Mike didn't know what made him do it, but he still decided to turn on the lights to check if the others were anywhere near.

They were.

The rest of the animatronics and balloon boy watched through the window, their eyes wide. Bonnie had her mouth covered, Freddy had his mouth wide open, Balloon Boy was frowning because his eyes were being covered by Freddy's hand, and Chica was bug-eyed.

He nervously dressed his lower half and glanced at the clock.

_6:01 A.M._

* * *

**Woo! 2,133 words! Longer than the first chapter xP Hahaha.**

**Anyways, yeah. Enjoy! :3 **

**I'll write next chapter as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's third night wasn't bad. Foxy was in her "human-self" form, sitting on the desk. They were both talking here and there while he kept doing this job. It was also great that nothing was really awkward. Usually when you have sex with someone (Though, he's not sure if a dead person counts.), and you see them again, it kinda gets awkward. Unless you are really good friends and don't care, but he just met Foxy so...he expected it to be very awkward.

_Wow. I fucked a girl that happened to be murdered and stuffed in a suit. How fucked up does that sound? _He thought.

He glanced at Foxy. "So, I noticed how you have that pirate accent when you are in the suit, but not when you are actually out of it."

Foxy stretched her legs. "Sound box of the animatronic. That's how it is. Same with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Freddy doesn't have that kinda deep, bubbly '_ha-ha-hey kids!'_ voice. Chica and Bonnie don't have those really girly voices, either. It's just the suits' sound box."

"Balloon Boy?"

She shrugged. "Only thing I've seen him do is hand out balloons every time a kid walked near and say hello. At night, he sometimes walks around and pays a visit to the night guards."

"Anything on the puppet?" Mike wound up the music box again.

"It'll come and kill you if you don't wind up the music box in time. Also, I have realized playing that music keeps the others at bay sometimes, including me. And, when the music stops, it'll quickly jump out and the music box will start playing on its own. You can't stop it after that. You're dead. You won't know when it's coming either since you can't see the puppet. It can take about 2 minutes up to 6 seconds for it to jump out and kill you." Foxy glanced around the office and then at the wall where Mike had her pinned and fucked the lights out of her.

Mike groaned. "That seems promising. How come it keeps you guys at bay, though? And, does the music keep it asleep or something?"

Foxy made a few movements with her mouth, having her thinking face on, before answering. "Mmm. Well, the song is more like a distraction, I guess. To make the animatronics go there and not at the office first. But, when the music stops, we will try to find a source of movement and sound. Which would be this office since you are here. And, it about sleeping? I don't know. I think the music does, but who knows. The puppet used to be very creepy looking and it still looks weird, but better than last time."

"Foxy!"

Mike and Foxy jumped up, surprised. Bonnie was outside the door, glaring at them both. Mike hurried to the button, but too late, Bonnie jumped in the office and pushed him back. Foxy hurriedly passed into the suit and made her way to Mike's side. "Bonnie!"

Mike watched the large animatronics stand in battle position.

"Leave, Foxy. I have some business with this..." Bonnie frowned at Mike.

"Mike...his name is Mike." Foxy made no move to leave. "Bonnie, you can't kill him."

Bonnie's hand grabbed Foxy's arm. "Oh trust me. I just have a few words to share."

Foxy eyed her suspiciously before looking at Mike. Then she glanced back at Bonnie and shook her hand off. "You've always wanted to kill though."

Bonnie grunted and stepped back. She went to a corner of the office and sat down. Suddenly, her spirit morphed out of the animatronic, leaving it off and un-moving. She stood up and held out her hands in truce. "Trust me?"

Foxy was right. Bonnie's voice was much more different than the cute voice they had for her. She sounded more monotone, though, but with of slight raspiness to her voice. Mike found it a cool. Also, Bonnie was slightly taller than Foxy and with a bit more muscle on her bones. Her dark chocolate, wavy hair stopped right above the middle of her back. To top it off, tanned skin all over.

Foxy grunted and looked at Mike again before reluctantly leaving, knowing that Bonnie was gonna go down with a fight if she didn't leave. And, Foxy wasn't about to risk Mike getting hurt. Mike looked back at Bonnie and nervously smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his and an evil smirk crossed her lips. Mike hurriedly went to wind the box when the warning sign popped up. He gasped when he felt Bonnie's hands on his shoulders. Her danger-dripping voice spoke to his ear. "Oh don't worry about that, Mike. It most definitely won't be visiting you now."

He frowned and grunted when Bonnie pushed him down on the chair. "W-what do you mean?"

Bonnie leaned against the desk. "That little session you had yesterday with our dear friend, Foxy, left all of us in shock. The Puppet won't be coming anytime soon even if the music stops playing. It doesn't want to catch you in another inappropriate scenario like that."

"But...he wasn't even there."

"Marionette sees everything, Mike."

Mike glanced at the warning sign. "B-but..."

"Trust me. And, same things goes with Freddy and BB."

"BB?"

"Balloon Boy." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, keep up."

Mike looked back at Bonnie. "So, Freddy nor BB will come and kill me?"

Bonnie laughed. "Freddy will, yes, if the power runs out and everything goes completely dark." She winked. "That's his time of attack. No one can ever see where he is and when he'll get you. As for BB, he doesn't really kill anyone. Besides, I think Freddy told him to keep away."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"That is not reassuring."

"Oops."

He flipped through the cameras. Chica seemed to be in the kitchen doing who knows what, but that left him wary. She was too close to the office for his comfort.

"What about Chica?" He looked back at Bonnie.

The only answer he got was a shrug. Mike sighed and looked back at the cameras. He checked Pirate's Cove to see the curtains slightly open and Foxy doing who knows what in there.

Suddenly, a hand roughly swerved the chair to the left, making him face an annoyed Bonnie. Mike bit his lip. She leaned in a bit. "I got to admit. Nothing like what happened yesterday has ever happened in the office. Let alone to one of your friends. And, as much as it all shocked me, you did have some nice features to look at." She smirked. "And, it's been quite long since I've ever seen a good looking man like you."

Mike's eyes were a bit wide. "So...you are implying...?"

"I've seen the backside of you. By the way, nice butt." Her fingers roamed up his leg. "I'd like to see the front." Her eyes met with his. "You see...Foxy sparked a curiosity in me. I saw how...amazing she felt and that was because of you. So..."

Mike grabbed her hand. "Yeah...see. I don't know how that happened yesterday. It wasn't my intention. I really wasn't planning for it to happen again."

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm a stubborn girl. You won't be going anywhere 'till I get what I want."

"But...I don't want to upset anyone else."

"Anyone else?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or Foxy herself?"

"Foxy..."

Bonnie laughed again. "You are quite the amusement. Oh nothing is gonna happen. She's a smart girl. A handsome man like you doesn't just fuck one girl." She straightened herself-her fingers unbuttoning each button of her shirt. "Do you need encouragement?"

Mike stood up, stopping her hands. "Look. Bonnie. I-...Working here...I didn't expect all this to happen. Yesterday was me acting like a hormonal guy and sometimes, all of our blood heads south. That includes our process to think straight. Guys don't think straight once we use our second head."

Bonnie giggled and pushed his hands away. She quickly exposed her bra and belly, dropping the fabric onto the ground. "Then, let it all go south again."

He groaned and licked his lips. His eyes traveled all over her breasts. Bonnie smiled triumphantly and quickly disposed of her knee high shorts. Bonnie approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please?" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mike locked eyes with her and let out a mental groan. He knew this was wrong and weird for him, but his body disagreed more with that thought; for his penis down there was waking up once again. Bonnie giggled, feeling a lump form and poke her thigh. Mike snaked his hands behind her back and slowly unhooked her bra. He sat her down on the desk and pulled down the straps. Once it was off, he attacked her left breast. A squeal left her mouth, legs tightening around his waist. He sucked, nipped and licked. Bonnie was panting, squirming and it excited him even more. He switched and gave the same treatment to the other breast.

Bonnie groaned in annoyance when Mike slowed down his licks. He glanced down and caught a wet spot marking her panties, and chuckled. "Who knew you were turned on by me so much. Like, I'm starting to think you actually don't hate me and just use the killing as an excu-" He stopped when he caught her menacing glare. "Back to the birds and the bees it is."

"Birds and the bees?" She frowned. "Are you doing this on purpose? You were doing so well. Don't make me decide to stuff you in a suit so soon."

"No. I rather not be cramped in one of those. No Chuck-E-Cheese for me." He fiddled with her panties.

"Chuck-E-Cheese? What the heck are you saying?"

Mike mentally face palmed himself. What the hell was he saying? He yanked her panties off and tossed them aside. Bonnie was still giving him the 'y_ou-are-one-weird-guy-and-that-is-annoying'_ look. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mike had already dived in for his taste. He had to grip her thighs to keep her from squirming. Her back was arched and a loud 'Oh' left her lips. He circled his tongue around her clit, giving it a few sucks here and there.

He glanced up while dipping his tongue lower. Bonnie had her head thrown back. Her whimpers, moans and mewls sped up each time he slowly dipped lower. She practically almost convulsed when he circled her entrance. The grip on his hair tightened. "Ah. Please!"

"Please what?" Mike huskily said, teasing her even more.

Her legs wrapped around his neck and yanked him forward a bit, burying his face in her crotch. He groaned and shoved his tongue inside her, lapping up the inside. Bonnie squealed in delight. "Oh yes! More!"

Mike kept working his magic on her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Bonnie let loose a half giggle, half moan when her orgasm went through. He pulled back and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down along with his briefs all the way to his ankles. Bonnie bit her lip as she eyed his dick. Mike turned her over on the desk, her butt facing him. He trailed kisses down her spine and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked it ever so slightly, making her head tilt backwards.

"Someone's rough." Bonnie giggled.

Mike chuckled and spread her legs some more. He teasingly rubbed the head against her entrance.

Bonnie groaned. "Mike!"

"Jeez. Feisty. All good things happen slowly." He said, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

Bonnie whimpered. "Come o- OH!"

Mike was in her all the way in one single thrust. Her walls kept clenching around him, practically sucking him in as if trying to get him in deeper. He shifted slightly and knew he hit jackpot when Bonnie moaned out loudly. He began his pace. Gentle. Slow. Fast.

Then hard.

Bonnie was gripping on whatever she could, mouth parted open, loud moans and gasps spilling out as Mike pounded her. One hand in her hair and the other one on her hip. Thrust after thrust sent waves of euphoria all over Bonnie. Soon, she was releasing, milking him. Mike rode her orgasm and sent her into another one. "Mike!" She panted. "I can't-"

"One more." He growled and pulled out all the way before slamming back in. Not long, Bonnie came. Her scream of ecstasy could of probably been heard for miles.

He thrust in her one more time before spilling his seed. They were both a panting mess. Mike pulled out and pulled up his briefs and jeans. Bonnie was struggling to sit up, but she managed. She gave him a wink. "That was fun. Can't wait to tell everyone about it."

He handed her her clothes and watched her slip back into the suit. Once his eyes landed on the door, he saw Foxy staring at both of them. Bonnie giggled and patted Foxy's chest. "He was very much fun. I can see why you enjoyed so much yesterday."

Foxy looked back at him once Bonnie left. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You sound upset."

"Maybe so, mate."

He huffed. "Ok. My shift is almost over. Have a nice day." As mean as it sounded, he wasn't gonna deal with any girl drama. Maybe, he was just over thinking it and Foxy was upset about something else, but just for precautions, Mike decided to walk up to her and press the red button, shutting the door right in her face.

* * *

**LMAO MIKE. **

**He has no chill. haha. **

**I chuckled when I wrote this ending. Anyways, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was upset. Foxy didn't come by to talk to him and every time he checked the Pirate's Cove, it would only show the curtains completely shut. Balloon Boy was just standing in his normal spot, staring off at who knows what. Even though yesterday Marionette didn't pop out, he was still being extra careful. So, even after what Bonnie said, he kept winding up the music box. Freddy was in the same position he always was on the stage. (Occasionally, he would glance at the camera menacingly, but Mike decided not to worry too much.) Bonnie's suit was sitting on the stage while her human-self walked around the rooms. She, once in a while, glanced at the camera and sent a few occasional winks. Mike chuckled and went back to looking through the other cameras. Pirate's Cove was still closed. His shoulders slumped.

Mike almost let out a scream when a 'hello' broke the silence. He turned and saw Balloon Boy curiously looking into the office. Mike jumped up and closed the door shut. He looked back at the camera and saw Freddy walking toward his office. He frowned and watched him get closer. Quickly, he closed the other door when Freddy got too close. He checked the other door and left it open once he saw BB was gone. He reached over to the other door and pressed the hallway light switch. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde, busty, petite-curvy girl posing sexy-like against the window. Her blueish-purplish eyes were eyeing him seductively, and she was biting her bottom lip, tempting him.

It was working.

_Shit. _

Chica was damn sexy, he'll give you that. Sure, Foxy and Bonnie were just as beautiful, but damn. He didn't realize he was reaching toward the button of the door until he felt his fingers brush against it. He watched Chica turn around and pop her butt up a little bit in the air.

_Oh gosh._

Mike hit the button and watched Chica step right under the doorway. She had her shirt off in seconds, along with her bra. Her sweet yet naughty voice sent shivers down his spine. "I might of spied on your second session."

_What's up with them looking into someone's privacy? Well...then again...this office isn't really at all that private. _ He thought.

Mike had his shirt off. He gasped when Chica launched herself at him, her hand on his jaw, pushing it upward. His eyes were now looking at the ceiling. She raked her nails gently down his chest causing Mike to let out a groan. Her hands worked as she fumbled with the zipper and shoes, and his pants and boxers were off in a jiff. Mouths collided after that, tongues battling, and hands feeling up each other. Mike was quickly working on her short, and she helped him pull them off.

Mike let out a groan of protest when Chica backed up and leaned against the wall. She began rubbing herself through her panties causing the wet spot to grow. She kept swaying her hips seductively, and then began to shimmy out of the material. Chica slowly and seductively turned around, moving her hips. She bent down, ass in the air, and then her hand reached between her thighs, parting the labia, exposing the inside. Mike licked his lips. She slipped two fingers inside and pumped them in and out. The sweet, innocent moans her mouth produced made him lose it.

Chica was now on the floor, ass up and her cheek pressed against the cold tile. He groaned and brought her hands behind her back, keeping them there. With one hand, he reached down and fondled her breasts. "So soft." He mumbled, pinching the nipples.

Chica was giggling and moaning. Mike growled huskily. "Keep your hands there."

He freed his left hand and fondled the left breast, giving it the same treatment as the right one. Mike slowly moved his hands up her sides and then down her thighs. Chica shivered.

"Mike. Please." She panted. "I want it all. Just give it to me."

He made sure to keep her hands behind her back and her face down. Once positioning himself, Mike thrust in. Chica gasped in pleasure. He pulled out only to bury himself deep in her. Then he began.

In. Out.

In. Out.

"Oh!" Her squeals spurred him on.

He pulled out and turned her over, pinning her down on the ground, lifting her legs up and as far apart as they could go. Mike slammed back in. "OH FUCK!" Chica screamed, eyes shut tightly. He gritted his teeth when her nails dug into his butt.

Mike huskily whispered in her ear. "Keep your legs like this."

She nodded eagerly.

He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly. She was screaming now, raking her nails down his back. Her walls tightened around his dick more and more. She kept wanting it harder and finally, Mike decided to give her all he got. He went wild.

"YES! MIKE! YES!"

Mike leaned in and whispered dirty things, igniting the lust between them. He finally triggered a mind-blowing orgasm, and Chica screamed in ecstasy. Not long, he spilled his seed deep in her. Mike looked up to see human Foxy watching.

_Seriously. What's up with that. _ He thought.

Chica was a panting mess, body limp expect for the heaving of her chest. She also looked at Foxy and let out a giggle. Foxy looked back at Mike, eyes dark. "Tomorrow night, you're mine."

Bonnie appeared behind Foxy and slowly slipped in. She smirked. "Hmm. I had plans for him, too, though."

He looked down when Chica shifted and faced him. She cupped his face and brought him down. "What about me?"

Mike gulped. "I-..." He looked up.

Foxy growled. "No excuses." Then she smirked. "I'll be having fun with you."

Bonnie scoffed. "So are we."

He hissed when Chica gripped his dick and inserted it back in her. She kissed him and smirked. "One more round, love."

_Oh boy._


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was excited yet anxious and nervous. He did have three girls ready to do who knows what to him at any moment which left him more scared than excited, but excited nonetheless, but so far, nothing. He knew something was up, but he couldn't seem to find them anywhere on the cameras. Foxy got to him first. He jumped when he felt hands climb up his legs. Mike looked down to see a naked Foxy kneeling on the ground, smiling. She slowly stood up, purposely seducing him. "Follow me." She whispered in his ear.

Foxy grabbed his hand and yanked him upward. She disposed of his clothes first, leaving him butt naked, before quietly dragging him toward the Pirate's Cove. He gulped nervously, trying to cover his private areas as he glanced around. Chica nor Bonnie were around, and Freddy was in the same place he usually was, staring off at the wall. Secretly, Mike knew Freddy was watching him. He could practically feel his glare.

Foxy helped him up on the stage before closing the curtains, darkness consuming them. He blinked, trying to adjust his sight. A hand clamped his mouth shut. Foxy seductively whispered in his ear. "Shh."

She let go of him. Mike didn't move. He also didn't know where and what she was doing, but soon Mike let out a surprised gasp as he felt hands grab his dick. Foxy shushed him once again and slowly licked him up and down. He covered his mouth with his hand and quietly groaned in it. Her warm mouth slowly engulfed him, taking all that she could. She fondled with his balls while sucking him hard. Foxy hummed, the sensations causing him to nearly moan out loudly. Once he was fully erect, Foxy pulled back and grabbed his hands. He felt her tug on his hands, indicating him to get down.

Foxy laid him down on the ground and straddled him. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Mike grabbed her hips. She then raised her self a bit and took hold of his cock and slowly slipped it in her all the way. Foxy was softly mewling, grinding her hips back and forth. Her moans were muffled. She must of had her hand covering her mouth. Foxy kept grinding faster and harder, making them both get closer to the edge little by little. Mike was grunting quietly. Her soaked pussy was scorching hot and clenching around him greedily. Foxy must of lost it when she slammed down on him.

"Oh YES!" Loud pants broke the silence. She lifted herself up with the help of Mike's hands and then buried his cock right back in her again. "Mike!"

The curtains yanked open suddenly. Human Bonnie was there, lady parts out for the public. She was glaring at Foxy, but her smile was devil-like. She threw herself at Foxy and managed to pull her away from Mike. Mike sat up quickly. He didn't know what to do. He was actually contemplating if this was going to end up being three girls killing themselves over him.

Or worse.

They'd kill him in the progress of trying to fuck him first.

With that thought, he jumped off the stage and ran back to the office. Both doors slammed shut. He swiveled around and spotted Chica right behind him. He couldn't help it. His dick was even more erect at the sight of her. His eyes roamed her body shamelessly, but he made no move toward her. Chica pouted and took a step forward. She slowly slipped two fingers in her and mewled. "M-mike. Please."

He gulped. "Chica...Bonnie and Foxy...I-..."

Another step forward. "I caught you. Too bad for them." She giggled and slipped in another finger. Chica pumped them in and out, keeping eye contact with Mike as moans slipped out of between her lips. Her finger-movements sped up. Mike glanced at the camera and spotted Freddy glaring at him menacingly. It felt like he was smiling evilly though. Something clicked into Mike's brain. He quickly looked at the power and realized it was going down with the doors being closed.

Mike dashed to open the doors. Chica must of taken it as a sign of fleeing and flung herself at him, bringing him down and pinning him onto the floor. "Wait! Chica! Open the doors first!"

Chica giggled. "Mike...Mike...Mike."

Mike cupped her face and kissed her, rolling them over so he'd be on top. He jumped up and opened the doors. Chica growled and hurried to get up. Mike quickly turned to face her and grabbed her hands. "The kitchen."

Chica smiled excitedly and quietly took him there. She locked the kitchen door and flicked the lights on. There was something about Chica that made him want to fuck the living brains out of her. I guess it was good that Chica liked it hard.

She was now on the floor as Mike thrust in her. He went in slow, but hard. Chica immediately dug her nails in his shoulders, raising her legs up and hooking them around his waist. Chica whimpered. "Fuck me. Fuck me just like that."

Mike pulled out before slamming back in hard. He repeated these actions, but this time faster and harder. Mike was losing it. He was fucking her wildly, her screams of pleasure spurring him on.

"YES! OH FUCK, MIKE!" He pressed his lips on hers, muffling her loud noises.

It got to a point where Chica was pleading him to stop. In the back of his mind, he knew that Bonnie and Foxy were going to be pissed, especially Bonnie since she couldn't get her hands on him. His night shift was almost over. Mike was still in the kitchen, fucking the blonde girl.

Chica had orgasm-ed quite a lot, and her whole body was shaking by now. He didn't care. He's never felt so sexually energized ever in his life.

"Mike," She whimpered. "I can't anymore. Please. Oh please, stop. It's too much."

He placed his lips against her ear and chuckled softly. He kept moving in and out of her with a slow, but hard motion. He finally came one last time in her before pulling out and getting up. He left her there on the floor and walked to the kitchen door. He unlocked and came face to a dressed Bonnie and Foxy.

"I think you might want to help her." Then, he looked at Bonnie, and said, "Tomorrow."

Bonnie smirked and nodded. "Right."

"But, wasn't today your last day?" Foxy bit her lip and stared at him, a bit sad.

He by now had walked out of the kitchen and was heading toward the office. Mike looked back and said, "I'll be back for one more night."


	6. Update! AN

**Hey guys. I've updated every single posted chapter on here. I did a few changes so I recommend you re-read. I just updated the fifth chapter and does say it takes about 30 minutes to fully change the old chapter to the new updated one.**

**I will be skimming through the chapters as a double-check just to make sure they are all correctly updated.**

**Over all, I hope you enjoy the rewritten on-going story and will bring you the rest of the chapters later. **

**Please, review. I'd appreciate that. It excites me when you guys do. **

**Heart, review, etc.**

**Yup!**

**I hope you have a good day and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, Im back. It's been quite a long time. I got super lazy and just stopped writing this story. But, I came back and re-read it and now I have the urge to finish it. Enjoy :D And please! dont forget to keep sending me reviews. **

Mike was back for an extra night since the owners of the Freddy Fazbear's pizza hadn't yet found another night guard. They were deeply upset that Mike was leaving, given how good the place has been after the 3rd night. Usually, they say, that it reeks of blood and the suits have mucus-so, they start lowering the amount they pay the guy. Luckily, since Mike was doing so well, they raised his income.

Everything was quiet today. Everyone was in there place. The only noise was coming from the music box (Mike still wound it up for precautions). Pirate Cove was silent. Chica was lifeless and so was Bonnie. Freddy on the other hand was giving him more evil glares.

Today was supposed to be the day he pleasured Bonnie, but she yet had to walk to the office. He was very confused. He leaned back in his chair and glanced away from the camera, debating on whether to check the doors.

Bonnie, in her human-like-self, appeared out of the darkness and entered the illuminated office. She was quite. No snarky remarks. Nothing.

Mike stood up. "Are you OK?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Yes. I am, but I want you to be gentle."

Mike nodded. "Alright."

After their small session, Bonnie left. Tonight was definitely weird, and something felt completely off. Everything was just dead silent. Mike kept flipping through the cameras, and kept winding up the music box.

Suddenly, foxy's sound box screeched. He nearly jumped out of the chair, and quickly checked the Pirate's Cove. Foxy was out and running toward the office.

Something told Mike that he should shut the door.

He did.

Foxy started banging on the door, screeching incoherent, terrifying sounds and then one word: "MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION."

_Screech!_

He panicked. The banging was bringing the battery down. Foxy finally stopped and ran back to Pirate's Cove. Mike quickly opened the door.

_What the fuck is happening?!_ He thought.

He flipped through the cameras and saw Chica's suit spazzing out, going from her girly voice to a deep, devil-like voice. Bonnie was also malfunctioning, but Freddy kept staring menacingly into the camera, his metal mouth parted as if to smile. Everything was going haywire. Suddenly, Bonnie and Chica flipped into kill-mode and kept coming toward the office.

_Foxy...malfunction...oh no!_ He thought.

She was trying to warn him. All the suits were malfunctioning!

Everything was in a frantic mode. Wind the music up, shut the doors, wind the music box, open the doors, freak about the battery, shut the doors, wind the music box, open the doors.

Mike was panting.

He only had 20% left and it was only 4:00 AM.

Everything was chaotic. Mike couldn't keep up. Freddy knew it, too. He was preparing for his night.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He thought.

Every time the percentage lowered, it was like a part of Mike filled up with dread. Time was moving way to slow for him.

5:00 AM.

Ten percent.

Mike hurried to wind up the music box and flipped through the cameras. Every animatronic except for Freddy was running at the door. Mike frantically shut both of them. The loud bangs on his left side scared him, and kept hearing Foxy screech and repeat 'Malfunction.'

_No! NO! The battery!_ He dreadfully thought.

Suddenly the power went out, and the doors flew open. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie had gone to their place, but he knew.

He knew Freddy was here.

Mike hid under the desk, praying to stay alive.

Two set of soft lights started flashing, and a child's song started to play.

He held his breath.

**News:**

_Another man, we think is Mike Sullivan, was reportedly found in an unused suit at the back of a storage room. We aren't quite too sure, his body was severely destroyed in the process of being stuffed in an animatronic. Another murder case has erupted (with no possible explanation) in this famous Freddy Fazbear's pizza child restaurant. They are going under investigation now and police are pressuring the owners to immediately shut down the place. No surprise there. The place has countless rumors of many children dying there and a crazy murderer who still lurks the area. _

_We wish the best to Mike's family. _

Days later.

**News:**

_Intell has told us that the man found in the suit isn't Mike. Studies came back saying the body was much older and had been in the restaurant for a much longer time. Mike was found at a hospital. Police say he had major injuries, and he's currently in a coma. _

_But, who is this man? Who is responsible for his death? And, was Mike part of this murder or was he at the wrong place at the wrong time?_

. . .

_I wasn't dead. I knew that much, but I was stuck in a nightmare. In a bed, in a room, with child-like hands, holding a flashlight. The animatronics were still there and all I could do was listen to them, to see if they were right outside my door. Occasionally, I would find weird things in my bedroom, hospital like things that werent really supposed to be in there. I never paid much attention to it. I had to concentrate._

_I did remember my shift at the restaurant. Six nights. And, I guess my nightmare was haywired like that. I kept count. So far, I was on night two. _

_I didn't know when I would wake up, or if, but I certainly knew I wasnt dead. _

_And, if I woke..._

_I would come back._

_Because that mystery needs to be solved_

_Those kids need help. _

_And, their story needs to be heard. _


	8. AN

**So, Im sure you guys reading this story got a little confused cause of the ending. **

**I know it's a mature story, so the ending is quite unexpected given how other mature stories of FNAF have played out.**

**I always knew how I kinda wanted to end the story even if I stopped writing it a long time ago. **

**This is a rough draft and I always write late at night (usually where I get most of my inspiration and drive to write.) **

**But it was still late at night and I had to go to bed.**

**I might make a few changes to the story, but I don't think I'll change the ending. **

**I always do updates on every single story I write even after I posted it because one, I have OCD and im kinda a perfectionist, so I have to make sure everything is how I like it. If not, it's gonna drive me nuts.**

**I like the ending I have, but I do have the urge to do a lot of changes to the chapter and story itself. **

**I'm not altering chapters 1-5. Those are perfectly fine with me. It's just chapter 6 (possibly I might add a new chapter), but for now, chapter 6 does conclude the fanfic FNAF story 'Haunted'**

**I will keep this Author's note up for a while, and then take it down. If further changes occur, you guys will be notified.**

**Overall, :D thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**Dont know what other fanfiction story I should write about yet. **


End file.
